The One and Only
by DarkBlueSong
Summary: Aku sukses untuk Granger. Aku bekerja keras untuk Granger. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun, kurasa inilah saatnya aku harus melupakan Granger.—Sequel The Other Draco Malfoy. Rnr?


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

-oOo-

"—ah, coba yang ini, Draco."

Aku pasrah saja ketika Mum menempelkan dasi di dadaku, menilainya dengan teliti. Mum melihatnya dari berbagai macam sudut, membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah ada bedanya jika dilihat dari kiri ke kanan atau dari kanan ke kiri. Sepanjang penilaianku, dasi adalah dasi, tidak peduli dipandang dari sudut mana.

"Lihat, yang ini menonjolkan warna matamu," Mum berkata dengan senyum lebar.

"Mum," ujarku, memutar bola mata. "Kau hampir mengatakan semua dasi ini menonjolkan warna mataku."

"Tentu saja tidak, anak bodoh," bantah Mum, sibuk memilih-milih dasi lain. "Coba lihat yang ini. Oh, ini membuatmu kelihatan segar. Warnanya cerah, lihat kan."

Aku memutar bola mata untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Berdiri di toko pakaian pria selama lebih dari satu jam jelas sangat tidak menyenangkan dilihat dari sisi mana pun. Mum bersikeras aku membutuhkan jas baru untuk acara besok. Dia bahkan dengan tega menyeretku dan mengancam akan mengambil mobilku kalau aku menolaknya. Astaga, itu mobilku sendiri! Kubeli dengan uangku sendiri! Mum tidak punya hak apa-apa. Tapi, tetap saja. Mum bukanlah Mum kalau dia tidak bisa membuatku menuruti keinginannya yang paling konyol sekali pun.

"Tapi aku lebih suka yang ini. Membuatmu kelihatan segar, menonjolkan warna matamu dan kelihatan elegan. Nah, bagus kan?" Mum menarikku ke cermin panjang terdekat dan melingkarkan dasi itu dengan asal di sekeliling leherku. Ada sebuah dasi warna biru kalem bergaris di sana. Menurutku dasi ini sama saja dengan dasi yang lainnya. Tidak yang hebat, standar. Aku punya banyak dasi dengan model seperti ini di apartemenku.

Mum menoleh ke belakang. "Lucius? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dad mendongak dari majalah bisnis yang dibacanya, menatap ekspresi ibuku sebentar, kemudian merespon. "Yeah, tentu saja, Sayang."

Dad bahkan tidak melihat dasinya sama sekali—dia hanya melihat ekspresi ibuku. Kurasa Mum bisa menguasai dunia dengan mudah sekarang.

"Aku suka sekali yang ini. Kau kelihatan tampan, _dear_," ujar Mum penuh senyum, menepuk dadaku dan membetulkan letak kacamataku dengan sayang. "Kau mau yang ini kan?"

Aku mengerang keras-keras. "Mum! Kita sudah satu jam lebih di toko ini. Belilah apa yang kau mau, aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur."

"Oh, jangan bertingkah seperti bayi," tegur Mum. "Kau sudah mendapatkan setelan yang kau inginkan?"

"Sudah sejak—entahlah, sepuluh menit sejak kita tiba di sini sepertinya."

Mum mengangkat setelan jas dan celana hitam dari sandaran kursi panjang, kemudian mengamatinya sebentar dan mencocokannya dengan dasi yang baru saja dipilihnya. Kurasa ia berpendapat kedua barang itu cocok karena ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain, "Bagaimana pun, dasi itu penting, Draco. Menunjukan kelas dan siapa dirimu."

"Aku alien, Mum. Tidak akan berefek apa-apa."

Dad terkekeh pelan dari balik majalahnya, namun buru-buru memasang tampang angker ketika dipelototi Mum.

"Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan, kalian berdua," sergah Mum tidak sabar. "Kau tidak mau kolegamu memandangmu rendah hanya karena pakaianmu sudah jelek di sana-sini, Draco."

Aku menatap Mum dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tidak akan ada yang memandangku rendah, Mum. Mereka semua tahu aku pemilik saham terbesar di negara ini."

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarmu bersikap tinggi hati," Mum berjalan ke arah petugas toko terdekat dan berkata dengan nada tegas. "Aku ambil yang ini."

"Silahkan ikuti saya, Madam," ujar pria berjas itu tenang, berjalan ke kasir.

Mum mengikuti pria itu. Aku menyusul di belakang, diikuti Dad yang masih enggan meninggalkan majalahnya. Toko ini—entah bagaimana—membuatku berpikir bahwa para pramuniaganya pastilah orang-orang kaya juga karena mereka selalu memakai jas, bersepatu, memakai parfum mahal dan selalu kelihatan angkuh.

"Lagi pula aku hanya membantumu, Draco," ujar Mum, masih belum merelakan pembicaraan ini. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanmu karena mencoba membantumu."

Aku mendengus. "Membantu dalam hal apa, Mum?"

"Kenapa? Membantumu mendapatkan pacar baru, tentu saja," Mum menatapku seolah itu sudah jelas.

Aku menghela napas diam-diam. Topik ini selalu menjadi topik yang tidak menyenangkan buatku. "Aku tidak perlu pacar."

"Tentu saja kau butuh. Lihat dirimu!" Mum menjukku dengan gerakan tangannya yang berlebihan, mengabaikan petugas kasir yang bicara padanya. "Seorang pengusaha kaya, tampan, matang, tapi masih lajang. Orang-orang akan terus berbicara, Draco. Mereka berasumsi. Bisa-bisa kau disangka _gay_."

"Tidak masalah, Mum. Aku punya banyak teman _gay_."

"Jangan coba-coba, Draco Malfoy," Mum melotot garang.

Aku memikirkan apakah itu sesuatu yang salah. Banyak teman-teman kuliahku yang belum menikah bahkan sampai berumur 30 tahun—walaupun banyak juga yang sudah punya anak sekarang.

"Itu tidak salah, Sayang," ujar Mum, menggunakan kartu kreditku untuk membayar belanjaan. "Tapi ada baiknya kau mulai mencari gadis yang baik dan bisa mengurusmu."

Aku cemberut. "Jangan bilang Mum ingin aku segera menikah."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?" Mum tersenyum, bahagia melihatku menangkap maksudnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Aku sudah tua dan ingin segera menggendong cucu."

"Kau belum tua, Mum."

Dad sekarang ikut-ikutan. "Waktu aku seusiamu, Draco, aku sudah mengencani ibumu selama tiga tahun."

Aku menatap orangtuaku tidak percaya. Sebenarnya aku menduga ini akan terjadi suatu hari nanti, tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata mereka terkesan memaksa sekali. Dan percakapan ini dilakukan di depan publik, astaga. Apa yang mereka harapkan? Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis di acara amal besok, jatuh cinta dan menikah seminggu kemudian? Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka tahu ini, tapi menurut penelitian, kemungkinan bercerai pada pasangan suami-istri sangat besar kalau menikah sebelum mengenal kurang lebih dua sampai empat tahun.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu waktu di sekolah dulu? Yang cantik dan sering berkunjung ke rumah?" Mum mendorong belanjaan itu ke dadaku, menyuruhku membawanya. "Siapa namanya? Ah, aku paling payah kalau mengingat nama orang."

"Anaknya Dr Granger, maksudmu?" Dad menyahut dengan tertarik, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mum sambil berjalan keluar toko.

"Ya. Aku lupa namanya. Har—Harmonia? Kau ingat, Lucius?"

"Tidak. Sudah lama kau tidak berjumpa Dr Granger."

"Harmonia. Betul, Draco?" Mum menatapku.

Aku menyelinap ke kursi belakang mobil tepat setelah Dad menekan kunci untuk membukanya, berusaha keras menghindari percakapan tentang—tentang mantan pacarku di HHS itu.

Tapi Mum masih bersikeras. Ia segera merongrongku setelah masuk ke kursi penumpang di samping Dad. "Draco? Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Namanya Hermione," gumamku enggan, mencari cara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, ya. Hermione. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, Draco? Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" Mum terdiam sebentar. "Gadis yang baik, Hermione itu. Dengan senang hati selalu mengajariku memasak kue-kue enak. Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, Lucius."

Dad menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya hati-hati di jalanan London yang ramai.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mum."

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak lulus sekolah?"

"Tidak pernah."

Hermione Granger. Cinta pertamaku di sekolah—dan mungkin yang terakhir di seumur hidupku. Setelah pacaran dengannya selama satu tahun lebih, tidak terbayangkan sakitnya hatiku ketika mendengarnya akan kuliah di Australia. Kupikir kami sudah setuju akan bersama-sama masuk universitas di Inggris saja, supaya kalau pun harus berbeda inversitas, setidaknya kami tetap satu negara. Aku ingat betapa sedihnya aku ketika mendengarnya dapat beasiswa ke Australia. Apa yang dilihatnya dari Australia kalau univeritas di Inggris saja sudah bagus? Tapi itu tidak mengubah apa pun. Granger tetap pergi, membawa sebagian jiwaku dengannya.

Jadi aku kuliah di Jerman, dengan harapan bisa melupakannya. Begitu semester pertamaku selesai, aku tahu bahwa sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melupakan Granger. Aku bahkan setengah menyesal telah datang jauh-jauh. Lebih baik aku tetap di Inggris. Setidaknya aku punya banyak teman di sana, aku yakin mereka dapat membuatku sedikit melupakan Granger. Walaupun tetap saja. Teman-temanku yang di Inggris tidak akan pernah menjadi temanku kalau bukan karena Granger.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bahkan sampai hampir sepuluh tahun, hatiku tetap hanya untuk Granger—padahal aku belum pernah bertemu Granger sejak saat aku mengantarnya ke bandara Heathrow untuk mengejar pesawat ke Australia. Cinta membuatmu jadi gila. Hilang akal. Dilihat dari logika mana pun, tidak akan mungkin seseorang tetap mencintai gadisnya kalau mereka tidak berjumpa selama satu dekade.

Tapi begitu kejadiannya.

Mum melirikku dari depan, kelihatannya menyadari perubahan ekspresiku. Orangtuaku tidak tahu alasan sesungguhnya aku memilih melanjutkan kuliah ke Jerman, yang mereka tahu hanya karena aku ingin mencoba hal-hal baru. Mereka tidak keberatan. Dad bahkan mendukungku secara penuh. Tapi Mum—entah bagaimana dia tahu alasannya. Tapi toh dia tidak pernah berusaha meluruskan keadaan untukku—dan aku sangat menghargai itu.

Membicarakan Granger selalu membuat rasa ngilu di hati.

"Yah, bagaimana pun kau harus tetap berjalan ke depan, Draco," ucap Mum dari depan, menatap jalanan yang ramai penuh konsentrasi seolah dia yang menyetir. "Kau harus mencari orang baru yang bisa menggantikan Hermione."

Berat mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu, Mum."

Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak bohong. Aku tahu aku harus terus melanjutkan hidup, tapi aku juga tahu kalau melanjutkan hidup tanpa Granger rasanya bodoh. Konyol. Hilang arah. Maksudku, aku sukses untuk Granger. Aku bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian masyarakat bisnis bukan untuk kepentinganku sendiri, tapi untuk Granger. Aku mempunyai harapan kecil ini—harapan bahwa suatu hari nanti Granger akan masuk ke kantorku, menawarkan sebuah kerja sama perusahaan. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun, aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau aku mulai putus harapan.

Mungkin aku dan Granger hanyalah cinta monyet di sekolah.

Kurasa, inilah saatnya aku harus melupakan Granger dan melanjutkan hidup.

-oOo-

Aku mematut diri sekali lagi di cermin, kemudian meraih kunci mobil. Pesta amal. Hah, coba katakan itu pada uang yang telah berhamburan hanya untuk sebuah pesta amal. Mungkin pesta ini diselenggarakan oleh Jeanin's Foundation—badan amal terbesar di negara ini—namun pesta ini lebih cocok disebut pesta-pamer-kekayaan. Para pemegang saham terbesar akan berkumpul, berbaur dan menceritakan secara tersirat berapa banyak kekayaan mereka. Semua itu membuatku muak dan bosan.

Tapi toh ini untuk kepentingan karierku. Aku hanya perlu bertemu pendirinya—yang sama sekali tidak kutahu siapa dia gerangan—berbicara sana-sini dengan pemegang saham lain, memberitahu Ruth Carter—sekretarisku yang super nyentrik—untuk datang pagi hari Senin, kemudian melarikan diri. Pulang ke rumah tanpa berpamitan dengan siapa pun. Aku tahu itu kedengarannya tidak sopan, tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Mungkin Ruth akan sedikit protes, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya.

Ketika sampai, aku tahu aku sudah agak terlambat karena hampir semua orang sudah memegang segelas sampanye. Aku memang sengaja datang terlambat dan aku tidak menyesal telah melakukannya. Buru-buru kuambil segelas sampanye yang diantar pelayan-pelayan yang berseliweran di sana-sini agar terlihat telah mengikuti pesta dari tadi. Mataku menyapu sekilas, memutuskan untuk tidak tertarik bergabung dengan percakapan yang ada.

"Hai, Mr Malfoy."

Aku berbalik, mendapati Ruth yang menatapku dengan mata berkilat-kilat licik. Aku curiga dia tahu aku datang terlambat, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan mengomentarinya karena dia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ruth," sapaku, tersenyum sopan padanya. "Kau kelihatan—oke malam ini."

Ruth memakai gaun merah panjang dengan banyak hiasan di bagian dada. Gaun Ruth memang bukan gaun yang paling mahal di sini, tapi entah bagaimana, dia bisa membuat gaun itu menjadi gaun yang paling diinginkan di ruangan ini.

"Terima kasih," Ruth tersenyum kecil. "Beruntung Anda datang tidak terlalu terlambat, Mr Malfoy. Acara baru dimulai sepuluh menit lalu—"

Aku mengedik acuh.

"—dan selama sepuluh menit itu, saya sudah bertemu dua orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," Ruth menatapku dengan tatapan menuduh. "Ternyata orang-orang di sini beranggapan, menjadi sekretaris Draco Malfoy berarti juga seorang penyampai pesan bagi Draco Malfoy. Sangat menyebalkan. Saya datang ke sini dengan pacar saya dengan tujuan supaya bisa rileks sedikit, tapi saya belum mendapat kesempatan itu sama sekali."

Aku tersenyum kalem mendengarnya. "Di mana pacarmu sekarang?"

"Sedang berbicara dengan teman lamanya, entahlah." Ruth menghirup sampanye. "Sebaiknya Anda bergegas, Mr Malfoy. Salah satu orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda—yang pria—kelihatannya agak terburu-buru tadi."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Siapa orang itu?"

"Saya tidak tahu, dia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya. Katanya Anda mengenal dia."

Aku mengeryit sedikit. Siapa gerangan orang asing yang mengharapkanku mengetahui namanya? Selama bertahun-tahun pekerjaanku adalah bertemu orang baru, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghafalaan nama seseorang yang mungkin baru bertemu sekali denganku?

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tinggi, ramping, rambutnya cokelat kemerahan, matanya hijau gelap," Ruth mengedik, lalu nyengir sedikit. "Juga sangat tampan."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Kukira kau mencintai pacarmu."

"Oh, memang," kekeh Ruth tidak peduli. "Tapi saya tetaplah seorang gadis yang senang melihat pria-pria tampan, Mr Malfoy. Dan percayalah, pria itu benar-benar tampan."

Aku tertawa pelan. "_Well_, baiklah, Carter. Di mana aku bisa menemukan orang itu?"

"Mari kita lihat. Hmm—" Ruth mulai melempar pandangan ke segala penjuru, mencari orang yang dimaksudnya. "Seharusnya ia tidak jauh—nah, itu dia, Mr Malfoy. Pria dengan jas hitam di sebelah jendela besar. Bahkan bagian belakang kapalanya terlihat sangat menawan."

Aku menemukan pria yang dimaksud Ruth. Sosok itu berdiri di sebelah jendela, memegang gelas sampanye yang tinggal setengah, sedang mengobrol dengan pria tua berambut putih hampir di seluruh wajahnya dengan perut buncit yang luar biasa besar. Punggungnya menghadapku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya.

Aku menatap Ruth. "Kau yakin tidak tahu namanya?"

Ruth menggeleng. "Saya yakin. Dia kelihatannya ingin sekali bicara dengan Anda, agak seperti—seolah kalian sudah akrab. Apakah kalian akrab, Mr Malfoy?"

Aku menghela napas pendek lewat hidung. "_Well_, kalau aku akrab dengannya pastilah aku tahu namanya, Ruth."

"Ah, ya. Anda benar juga." Ruth mengangguk menyetujui. "Oh, saya hampir lupa. Ketua yayasan amal ini juga ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Oh, baiklah," aku setengah mendengarkan, mataku terpancang pada bagian belakang kepala pria yang ditunjuk Ruth tadi. "Hanya itu?"

"Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin bicara dengan Anda, tapi saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya ingin bersenang-senang sekarang. Boleh saya pergi sekarang, Mr Malfoy?"

"Lucu juga kau meminta ijinku, biasanya kau langsung pergi begitu saja" gumamku. "Tapi, ya. Selamat bersenang-senang, Ruth. Sampai jumpa hari Senin."

"Selamat malam, Mr Malfoy." Kemudian Ruth menyelinap pergi dengan gelas sampanye yang sudah kosong.

Aku berjalan menghampiri pria tadi. Rasa penasaran menguasaiku sampai-sampai aku tidak peduli kalau sekarang aku terlihat seperti serigala kelaparan sedang memburu mangsanya. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini, tapi rasanya familiar. Bahkan sejak Ruth memberitahu ciri-cirinya. Bukan berarti aku belum pernah bertemu orang dengan rambut cokelat dan mata hijau sebelumnya. Tapi—entahlah. Yah, aku harus mengeceknya sendiri kan? Siapa tahu orang ini pengusaha besar yang ingin menjadi _partner_ bisinisku. Wah, peluang hebat kalau begitu.

Semakin dekat, aku jadi makin penasaran. Ia masih belum menoleh, sekarang masih mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada pria yang lebih mirip Santa Claus dari pada milioner tadi. Pria tua itu tidak melihatku sama sekali—yang sangat mengherankan karena aku secara otomatis berhadap-hadapan dengannya—namun kusadari dia sudah agak mabuk. Aku ingin tertawa. Siapa yang mabuk hanya karena segelas sampanye?

"—menyenangkan, Mr Frizz," kata si pria yang lebih muda.

Pria tua itu terkekeh dalam dan berbalik pergi. "Selamat malam, Mr Nott."

Mr Nott?

Aku baru sempat menarik napas tajam. Aku bahkan belum memikirkan apa-apa! Otakku rasanya lambat sekali bekerja. Yang kutahu selanjutnya adalah aku berkedip dan menatap sepasang mata berwarna hijau-botol yang selama beberapa tahun sering menghantui mimpi-mimpiku.

Seringai membelah wajah pria di depanku. Seringai yang aku heran bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya.

"Draco Malfoy."

Theodore Nott tertawa ketika aku berkedip-kedip tolol.

-oOo-

Aku adalah salah satu dari orang yang beranggapan bahwa dunia ini sangat luas. Kemungkinan kita bertemu orang yang sama setelah bertahun-tahun tanpa komunikasi lebih kecil dari semut. Itu sebabnya aku selalu berusaha membuat orang-orang yang dekat padaku tidak pernah pergi jauh-jauh dariku. Karena menurutku, ketika aku sudah melepaskan mereka, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu orang itu lagi. Bahkan tidak di kota yang sama, tidak di negara yang sama. Aku selalu berpikir, orang-orang ingin menikmati banyak hal dengan sedikit waktu yang mereka punya, jadi mereka tidak akan repot-repot datang dua kali.

HHS terletak di Skotlandia. Dan di situlah aku menghabiskan masa kecilku sampai aku lulus sekolah. Kemudian aku kuliah di Jerman selama lima tahun dan setelah kembali ke Inggris, aku menetap di London. Tak pernah kembali ke rumah lamaku di sana sejak itu. Orangtuaku masih di Slytherin Royal Resident, kadang mereka mengunjungiku di sini. Intinya, jarak London dan Skotlandia sangatlah jauh—_hell_, bahkan jaraknya bagaikan dari ujung-ujung ke ujung pulau! Orang-orang sana tak akan berkunjung ke London hanya untuk pesta tidak penting seperti ini.

Jadi mengapa aku aku menatap teman lamaku yang kelihatannya tidak banyak berubah?

"Whoa, kau kelihatannya tidak banyak berubah, _mate_," seringai Theo. "Ekspresi kagetmu masih sama seperti dulu."

Ah, jadi aku punya ekspresi kaget yang khas? Aku berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum memutuskan kalau yang kulihat betul-betul Theodore Nott.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Theo mengangkat satu alis, persis seperti jaman kami remaja dulu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka melihatku di sini?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Tidak. Hanya saja—bukankah kau tidak tinggal di London?"

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku ini orang udik yang datang dari pedalaman," cemoohnya. "Ya, aku tinggal di London sejak entah kapan. Ada masalah? Kenapa kaget sekali?"

"Tidak," aku menggeleng, pelan-pelan mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Aku hanya—_well_, aku sudah tidak melihatmu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, jelas saja aku kaget setengah mati."

"Sembilan," koreksi Theo. "Kita lulus HHS di usia 18 tahun dan sekarang kita baru 27—tapi aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Ya," aku mengangguk, kemudian menyeringai. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu seperti kawan lama?"

Theo terkekeh. "Kita memang kawan lama, idiot. Tapi baiklah, sini, peluk aku."

Aku memberinya pelukan—pelukan para pria yang lebih mirip rangkulan—dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sambil tertawa-tawa. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan aneh beberapa orang, tapi aku tidak peduli sama sekali.

Aku melepaskan diri dengan cengiran lebar terplester di wajah. "Wow, kau kelihatan oke, Theo."

"Aku memang oke, Draco," tawa Theo, membenarkan dengan nada puas yang tidak terkesan sombong. "Aku _selalu_ kelihatan oke. Kau yang dulu terlihat seperti remaja bermasalah."

Aku tertawa, tidak menyangkal bahwa bagaimana pun dia ada benarnya juga. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

Theo mengangkat bahu cuek. "Bisnis. Aku sedang dalam proyek kerja sama dengan salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di kota ini. Proyek yang kurasa akan menghancurkan bisnismu."

Seringai lebar membelah wajahku. "Tidak ada yang akan menghancurkan bisnisku, tahu. Aku terlalu berkuasa di sini."

"Aku tahu itu," Theo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Saking berkuasanya sampai semua orang di ruangan ini mengenal sekretarismu."

"Jadi kau benar-benar bertemu Ruth?"

"Itu namanya? Ruth?" Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Theo melanjutkan. "Ya. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kau diundang juga, namun aku berbicara dengan salah satu direktur bank—aku tidak mengenalnya secara langsung—dan dia menyebut-nyebut namamu sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di London. Kutanya apa kau datang ke sini dan dia menjawab ya, sudah pasti. Lalu dia memberitahuku sekretarismu dan kutanyai dia."

Aku mengangguk. Tuan Takdir pastilah sedang tersenyum pongah padaku di atas sana.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Theo, menghirup sampanyenya. "Apa yang terjadi setelah Jerman?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak banyak. Aku menetap di London dan mulai bekerja keras. Kau tetap kuliah di sini sejak HHS?"

Theo mengangguk, menelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mengingat-ingat. "Ya, tapi tidak lama. Aku dapat beasiswa ke Amerika sejak sekitar dua tahun. Dan di sana aku bertemu orang yang menawarkanku bekerja di perusahaannya. Jadi aku kembali ke Inggris, bekerja untuk orang itu. Bosku sekarang sudah meninggal—dan dia memberikan perusahaannya seutuhnya untukku." Theo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lagi. "Padahal dia punya anak perempuan yang sama habatnya denganku."

Aku terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Nah, untungnya ada di kau kan."

"_Well_, bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa mengeluh."

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat. Terlalu banyak yang ingin kami tanyakan, terlalu banyak yang ingin kami katakan pada satu sama lain. Saking banyaknya sampai aku bingung yang mana yang harus didahulukan.

"Sekretarismu itu," Theo memulai, menatapku dengan mata berkilat. "Kau dekat dengannya?"

Aku mengedik. "Ya, dia rekan kerja yang menyenangkan. Tidak pernah menganggapku bosnya, Ruth itu."

"Namanya Ruth? Apakah itu nama depannya atau marganya?"

"Ruth Carter. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya Ruth."

Alis Theo terangkat tinggi di dahinya. "Nama depannya? Kau memanggil sekretarismu dengan nama depannya? Apakah kalian berkencan atau—"

Aku mendelik menyadari maksud Theo. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia punya pacar. Bahkan sepertinya akan segera bertunangan."

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Kita sama-sama tahu itu tidak menutup kemungkinan sama sekali."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak akan merebut gadis orang lain, Theo. Aku memang tidak berkencan sekarang, tapi aku tidak serendah itu."

"Aku tahu kau tidak serendah itu, Draco. Santai sajalah," ujar Theo, memberiku tepukan menenangkan di lengan. "Bagaimana dengan Granger? Apakah dia sekarang sudah menjadi Mrs Draco Malfoy?"

Dadaku langsung terasa kosong mendengar pertanyaan Theo. Kami baru bertemu dan dia sudah menanyakan hal ini. Aku mengerti dia ingin tahu kelanjutan hubungan kami, tapi tak urung aku masih merasa hampa setiap medengar nama Granger disebut. Bukankah aku harus melupakan Granger? Mencari orang baru yang bisa menggantikannya?

Aku menghela napas berat. "Aku—aku sudah tak bertemu dengannya lagi sejak HHS."

Mata hijau-botol Theo membelalak tidak percaya. Oh, haruskah dia bersikap seperti itu?

"Kau—kau sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama kau tidak bertemu denganku?" tanyanya, ekspresi tidak percayanya merupakan ekspresi paling menarik perhatian sejauh ini.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Theo terdiam. Matanya mengamati. Kemudian ekspresi mengerti melintas di matanya. "Kau masih cinta Granger ya?"

Aku mengangguk, menghirup sampanye untuk menutupi gejolak rasa ngilu di dada.

"Tapi kau tidak bertemu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun."

Aku berkedip dan memalingkan wajah. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Oh, ayolah.

Ekspresi ceria Theo yang tadi menghilang, digantikan ekspresi aneh yang familiar. Aku yakin Theo jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti ini, tapi aku yakin aku mengenalnya—

"Kau tahu, Draco, kukira kau sudah menikah atau bahkan punya anak dengan Granger," desah Theo, tiba-tiba kelihatan lelah. "Karena kalau begitu yang terjadi—kurasa akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk—untuk mengatakan—sesuatu."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya."

Aku memikirkan itu sebentar. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Baiklah—baiklah. Aku ingin bicara tentang—" Theo mengusap wajahnya. "Draco, kau masih ingat kejadian di kafetaria ketika kau—kau menciumku?"

Teror menguasaiku. Ya, tentu saja aku masih ingat. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhirku dengan—dengan sesama cowok. Ciuman itu begitu spontan, tidak terpikirkan sama sekali. Aku tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai aku merasakan wajah Theo di bawah jemariku dan bibirnya menekan kuat bibirku. Itu adalah satu-satunya ciuman yang kupikir akan kusesali seumur hidup—tapi nyatanya aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Aku tidak menyesal telah mencium Theo di depan seluruh penghuni sekolah, bahkan ketika semuanya menjerit, bahkan ketika Granger menarikku menjauh dari Theo, bahkan ketika Theo menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya selama seminggu kemudian, bahkan ketika Parvati menanyakan apakah diam-diam aku _gay_, bahkan ketika Theo menanyakannya barusan.

Tentu saja aku tidak lupa.

"Aku—" Aku menelan ludah. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Marah?" tanya Theo.

"Ya. Kupikir sebuah ciuman akan mengubah sesuatu. Aku benar-benar—aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak berpikir waktu itu. Aku—aku minta maaf kalau kau menganggapku ceroboh dan tidak tahu diri. Seharusnya aku memohon maaf padamu karena aku—karena Granger. Tapi aku malah—malah menciummu. Itu egois. Dan setelah itu aku mengabaikanmu begitu saja. Maafkan aku, Theo. Aku—"

Theo mengangkat satu tangan memberhentikanku. "Kau berpikir aku marah karena kau menciumku?"

"Ya. Bukankah begitu?" sahutku bingung. "Kau marah padaku selama sisa hidup kita di HHS."

Theo memberiku tatapan lucu dan tidak percaya, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia meneguk habis sampanyenya, kemudian mengambil lagi pada pelayan yang berseliweran di mana-mana.

"Kau salah, Draco."

"Salah?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ya. Karena—" Theo meneguk sampanyenya lagi. "—aku tidak marah padamu, oke?"

"Hah? Tapi kupikir—kau marah padaku. Jadi aku—" Aku terdiam, mengurungkan kata-kataku yang selanjutnya.

"Jadi kau apa—menyesal telah menciumku saat itu?" cibir Theo.

"Tidak," sahutku jujur. "Tidak. Aku hanya—_well_, aku senang ternyata kau tidak marah padaku. Tapi kenapa kau jadi aneh setelah itu?"

"Ah, itu. Aku hanya—uhm, bingung," jawab Theo salah tingkah.

"Bingung? Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

Theo diam lama, lagi-lagi meneguk minumannya sampai habis dalam satu tegukan. Theo menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang berkeliling. Satu tangannya terbenam ke dalam saku. Theo tampak gelisah—dan ia menghindari menatap mataku.

"Theo? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Lama-lama aku merasa makin bingung dengan kejadian yang sudah terjadi satu dekade lalu. Harusnya kami sudah _move on_ dan melupakan hal ini, tapi entah bagaimana kami malah tersangkut dalam kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu yang seharusnya sudah dilupakan.

"Tidak, lupakan," gumam Theo, masih menolak menatapku.

"Hei, kau tak bisa menyuruhku melupakan itu begitu saja," protesku. "Kau bilang kau tidak marah. Kau bilang kau bingung. Bingung tentang apa?"

"Tidak penting. Itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, Draco. Aku sendiri juga lupa apa yang membuatku bingung—"

"Sebentar, Theo. Aku bisa mencium bau busuk _bullshit_ di sini," selaku mencela.

Theo menyeringai dan seringai ceria itu tidak menyentuh matanya. "Itu benar. Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya. Itu masalah kita waktu remaja, Draco. Kita sudah dewasa sekarang."

Aku menatap Theo lama, mengamati. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Theo dariku. Aku yakin apa yang tadi mau dikatakannya bersangkutan dengan ini. Aku ingin sekali mendorongnya untuk bercerita, tapi aku tahu Theo tidak suka dipaksa. Dan selama bertahun-tahun ini aku belajar untuk tidak memaksa seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

Jadi aku menghela napas kalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah," gerutuku tidak rela. "Marilah kita lupakan ini sejenak. Tapi kau akan memberitahuku suatu hari nanti ya?"

Theo menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutepati."

_Damn_.

Theo buru-buru mengganti topik. "Jadi apa? Kau tidak akan mengajak Granger berdansa atau semacamnya?"

Aku memberinya tatapan seolah dia gila. "Memang Granger ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja ada!" pekik Theo terperangah, menatapku seolah aku yang gila.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Theo menatapku seolah aku adalah makhluk paling bodoh yang pernah hidup di dunia ini. "Kau sadar kita sedang berada dalam acara apa sekarang?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Pesta amal?"

"Pesta amal yang diselenggarakan oleh?"

"Entahlah. Jeanin's Foundation?"

"Dan kau tahu siapa pendiri Jeanin's Foundation?"

Aku mengangkat satu alis, tidak mengerti ke mana arah percakapan ini. "Seseorang bernama Jeanin?"

Theo menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Dia manatapku dengan ekspresi _hopeless_ yang sering diberikannya saat aku masih sekolah dulu.

"Bukan, Draco. Kita berada dalam pesta amal Hermione _Jean_ Granger," desis Theo frustasi.

Owh.

Hah?

"Hah?"

"Jadi kau datang ke pesta seseorang yang tidak kau kenal?"

Aku berkedip tolol. "Aku datang demi menjaga nama baik."

Theo mengerang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga, Draco. Setelah sekian lama ini, kupikir kau makin pintar. Ternyata tidak juga."

Pikiranku mendadak terasa ribut. Berdengung. Granger—Granger di sini? Aku berada dalam pesta amal Granger? Bagaimana—apa—Ruth tadi bilang ketua badan amal ini ingin menemuiku. Berarti Granger sudah tahu aku datang. Granger sudah bertemu Ruth. Granger berada dalam ruangan yang sama denganku. Begitu dekat—

Oh.

Aku membelalak menatap Theo. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, cari sendiri orangnya."

"Dunia ini luas, Theo."

"Semua hanya tentang perspektif."

"Granger _di sini_?"

"Apakah aku harus berteriak memanggilnya? Karena percayalah, Malfoy, dengan begitu semuanya akan lebih mudah."

Aku mulai melempar pandangan ke segala arah. Mencari apa pun yang mengingatkanku pada Granger. Rambut cokelat, wajah cantik, kaki jenjang—

Theo terkekeh keras. "Kalalu kau mencari Granger, seharusnya kau lebih memberi perhatian di sekitar panggung. Dia sedang memberi sambutan untuk para wartawan, kurasa."

Panggung—

Aku nyaris berlari kalau saja aku tidak ingat Theo.

"Kutemui kau lagi nanti, eh?"

"Jangan. Sebentar lagi aku pulang," tolak Theo.

"Tapi kita baru bertemu."

Theo mendecak geli sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dalam saku. "Nah, telepon aku kapan-kapan. Tapi jangan waktu jam kerja, sekretarisku sangat tergila-gila padaku dan mencemburui siapa pun yang berbicara denganku di telepon pribadi."

"Kau tampaknya tidak keberatan," dengusku, menerima kartu namanya.

"Keberatan?" decak Theo. "Tidak juga. Aku memang tidak tertarik padanya, tapi dia seksi sekali."

"Dan kau tidak berminat—"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Cih," cemoohku. "Kalau saja aku tidak mengenal masa remajamu, aku akan mengira kau _gay_, tahu? Mana pacarmu sekarang?"

Tawa Theo berubah menjadi kekehan aneh yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Belum ada yang cocok."

"Lebih mudah kalau kau bilang ketertarikanmu bukan dengan wanita lagi, keparat," sindirku.

"Mungkin." Kemudian cepat-cepat Theo menambahkan, "Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Sana cari Granger! Aku ingin segera pulang sebelum aku benar-benar mabuk."

Aku nyengir lebar dan menepuk punggungnya kuat. "Terima kasih, _man_. Sampai jumpa suatu hari nanti."

Theo memutar bola mata. "Terserahlah."

Aku tidak berpikir dua kali lagi setelah itu. Kaki dan mataku bergerak cepat, mencari di antara kerumunan orang-orang borjuis di sini. Apa pun yang menandakan kehadiran Granger. Granger, Granger, Granger. Aku akan bertemu Granger. Gagasan ini membuatku ingin menangis dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan.

Granger remaja sedang tertawa di dalam kepalaku. Cantik, indah dan terjangkau.

Luapan euforia meletup-letup di dadaku, siap meledakkan lahar panasnya. Hanya tinggal tunggu sampai aku menemukan Granger. Panggung yang dimaksud Theo hanya sebuah panggung kecil dan pendek yang dikerumuni banyak orang, terutama wartawan yang mengambil foto. Aku ingin melompat supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas, namun kamera-kamera mereka terangkat tinggi untuk mengambil gambar dari sudut yang lebih baik. Aku yakin Granger berdiri di balik para wartawan itu, mungkin memberikan kata-kata terima kasih pada orang-orang yang mau datang di pesta amalnya yang mewah.

Aku harus menyelinap masuk.

Namun ternyata kebaikan Tuan Takdir tidak berhenti hanya pada Theo. Selain dipertemukan dengan sahabat masa remajaku yang hampir kulupakan, aku juga dipertemukan dengan cinta pertamaku—yang, omong-omong, rencananya malam ini akan kulupakan.

Sepertinya Granger baru saja turun dari panggung karena kerumunan wartawan itu mulai terurai. Satu persatu mereka pergi, meninggalkan sedikit orang yang masih berkerumun dan mengobrol di dekat panggung. Ada sekitar lima gadis berambut cokelat di situ, namun mataku langsung tertuju hanya pada satu orang. Seolah sudah ada magnet di antara kami. Seolah mataku lebih tahu mana yang harus lebih dulu dilihat dibanding aku sendiri.

Gadis itu mengenakan gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan. Rambutnya cokelat dan ikal di belakang punggung, diurai penuh gaya begitu saja. Ia sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut cokelat lain, bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman ramah untuk lawan bicaranya. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum di mimpi buruk dan indahku. Senyum yang kutakutkan tidak akan pernah lagi seumur hidupku.

Hermione Granger.

Aku tidak tahu pikiranku ke mana, tahu-tahu saja aku sudah melangkah mendekatinya. Aku merasa seperti Draco Malfoy 17 tahun yang culun dan kasat mata berusaha menarik perhatian Hermione Granger si gadis populer. Langkahku mulai pelan dan ragu, tanganku bergetar dan aku berkeringat dingin. Kacamataku mulai tidak nyaman di wajah dan rasanya aku ingin muntah saking gugupnya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana.

Mungkin aku mulai bersikap mengerikan. Gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang bicara dengan Granger menyadari kehadiranku di sana. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menatap. Dia berbisik pada Granger sambil mengerling curiga padaku—mungkin berusaha memberi tahu Granger bahwa ada orang aneh yang menatapnya. Granger menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan lucu, kemudian mencari siapa gerangan yang dimaksud.

Cokelat irisnya tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

Kenangan tentang masa SMA merebak di kepalaku, menampilkannya dengan sukarela di balakang bola mataku. Granger dan aku di perpustakaan, Granger dan aku di pesta dansa, Granger dan aku di _gym_. Perasaan gugup ketika hendak menciumnya untuk pertama kali. Perasaan merasa dihargai ketika ia memelukku erat setelah aku menyelesaikan pidato kelulusanku. Teriakan bangganya ketika aku meraih juara satu akademis di kelas dua-belas. Ciumannya yang menuntut dan memohon ketika aku hendak melepaskannya pergi kuliah.

Untuk sesaat, aku benar-benar merasa kembali menjadi diriku satu dekade lalu. Bukan Draco Malfoy si pengusaha kaya, bukan Draco Malfoy yang masuk majalah bisnis hampir tiap bulan. Hanya Draco Malfoy yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Kemudian mulutnya bergerak berucap lirih dan duniaku langsung berjungkir balik.

"Draco."

Mati rasa? Tidak juga, tapi aku tidak siap dengan apa yang akan kuhadapi. Tahu-tahu saja sepasang tangan telah melemparkan diri di sekeliling leherku, menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan meremukkan tulang yang menggelembungkan hatiku. Hidungku langsung menghirup wangi rambut Granger, wangi kulitnya dan wangi parfumnya yang manis. Granger memelukku seolah tak ada hari esok, aku membalasnya seolah kami berada di ambang kematian.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, atau sejam lagi, atau semenit lagi—tapi untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar bahagia.

TAMAT

-oOo-

**Jadi inilah dia.**

**FYI aja, Theo itu emang gay dan dia naksir (atau cinta?) sama Draco jauh sebelum Draco-Hermione jadian. Tapi sayang, dia ngga menyadari itu lebih awal. Ceritanya, Theo ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Draco di pesta tadi, tapi ngga jadi karena ternyata Draco dan Hermione belum menikah—dan itu malah memperburuk perasaan Theo yang ngga berubah-ubah selama sepuluh tahun. Such a faithful man.**

**Saya ngga tahu apakah ini memuaskan, but this is all I could. Maaf untuk typo, untuk keanehan yang terjadi dan untuk ending yang ngga jelas. Tujuan saya menulis sequel cuma satu: untuk membuktikan kalau perubahan diri Draco di masa remajanya ngga bersifat sementara, tapi benar-benar mengubah hidupnya. Yep, Hermione bener-bener wanita hebat karena berhasil mengubah takdir seseorang.**

**Terakhir, saya minta review. Karena saya ingin tahu pendapat para pembaca.**

**DarkBlueSong**


End file.
